


The Gang Gets Doppled

by SkyWrites



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Haplo, Alfred, Haplo, and Marit learn that not everything has to be terrible all the time in the Labyrinth, as long as they have each other.





	The Gang Gets Doppled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Not everything in the Labyrinth had to be terrible all the time. Not every story and every outcome had to be a miserable one, here. At least, maybe not anymore. With the Dragon Snakes defeated, with the Death Gates closed, with their thousand-year-old war finally nearing its end, Alfred could start feeling a bit more confident.

And it helped that Haplo and Marit were at his side too.

It was a day like any other. Or it was a night like any other. Honestly, Alfred wasn’t quite sure, even still after all this time here. The land glowed with its usual dreadful red, but now it reminded Alfred a bit more of fall back on Arianus. It was nice! Almost. Except there were still deadly monsters behind those dark trees.

“I’m gonna go run out and get some supplies,” Haplo said, the usual frown across his face. “Should be a river nearby if I remember right.”

Alfred blinked. As far as _he_ could tell, there were no signs of a river anywhere. It was just the usual swaying of dark trees in all directions, the same low howl of the wind whispering threats into their mind, the typical mountains of black and tar that loomed in the distance, yet still always appearing close enough to crush them at a moment’s notice.

“Um,” Alfred started, cursing his meekishness. “Wouldn’t it be better to just conjure up some water? If you’re feeling tired, I ca-” Haplo sighed incredibly loudly, so loudly in fact, that it stunned Alfred, completely stopping him mid-sentence.

“I just want to go out for a short walk. It’s best we spare our magic, anyway,” Haplo said grumpily. He motioned to the dog to follow, but quickly remembered it wasn’t there anymore. He tried to play it off as if he were stretching, but even Alfred could tell Haplo all too well now.

“Missing your dog, huh?” Marit teased, arms folded over her chest a bit smugly.

“No! I was stretching,” Haplo growled. “And checking my runes,” he added unconvincingly. “Something you should be doing daily, Marit.” He glared.

“I do,” she said easily, still a light smile across her lips. “Every morning. Before we sleep and right when we wake up. Check yours too.”

“Well!” Haplo countered unsuccessfully.

Marit’s harsh eyes softened. “It’s fine, you dopey man. Your dog is inside you, still wagging its tail at just the _idea_ of going on a walk with you.” She smiled, but this time it was a bit more genuine. “We’ll find you a real dog soon enough, too, I’m sure.”

“Oh, please, as if I truly care so much!” Haplo cried, before taking a long pause. “But that would be nice,” he finally admitted.

Alfred, ever eager to please, ever eager to help, and ever unable to read a room decided he had to chime in. “Ah, well, if you need someone to walk with, perhaps I could join you?”

Both Haplo and Marit stared at him blankly. “You want to be the dog?” they said simultaneously.

Alfred nearly tripped over himself just trying to respond to that. “N-no! I meant! I could walk… er… join you! In your… walk! To…”

The Patryns stopped Alfred’s struggling with their uproarious laughter, a laugh that Alfred had not heard in a long, long time. It lifted his spirits. Usually, if they did laugh, they would mute it so as to not attract anything’s attention, but for some reason or another, they appeared to be in a rather good mood. Perhaps it was unwise. But Alfred couldn’t say he minded.

“I’ll be fine, Alfred,” Haplo said, his laughter finally dying down. It felt good to hear his name called. “I would just like to be on my own for a short while. Please, keep Marit company. Labyrinth knows she needs it.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Marit retorted, her smile betraying her words.

Haplo shook his head, already walking towards what seemed like a random direction in the woods. He waved to them rather lazily, his runes glowing so softly in the distance, indicating danger. But, there was always danger here. Sometimes you needed to let your guard down a little. Sometimes all you can do is hope you can be happy, hope that that will be enough, and hope that the world won’t come crashing down on you.

Alfred hoped that it was alright.

* * *

It had been a while. Alfred wasn’t sure how long. This blasted place never made it easy for anything! Even for his friend, Haplo, to go for a walk! Wait, was that okay to say? Friend? They did defeat the ultimate evil together and were traveling through a hellscape together, but did that make them friends? Did that give Alfred the right?

He tried to take his mind off it. Marit was busy setting up camp for the night, readying some sticks and twigs for a makeshift fire. It was too dangerous for a regular fire, as the smoke would attract all sorts of evil and monsters. With the Patryn’s resourcefulness, they found a realm of possibility to make a fire that didn’t emit a horribly odorous smoke or leave a big black cloud in the sky. Alfred wondered if he would ever be able to do something so amazing.

But something was eating away at his mind. It took all his courage to even bring it up. “I, uh, I fear we might have to go looking for Haplo. I know that you’re busy, so I’ll go on my own and-”

“Don’t worry so much,” Marit said too easily, focusing on drawing the runes on her dried sticks and leaves. “Maybe you’re right to be worried. Maybe we _should_ always be worried. This place is out to get us but,” she sighed. “It’s too much. To worry all the time. After everything we’ve done, I want to worry a little less. Even if it means letting my guard down, even if it means I have to trust Haplo to not get himself killed.”

It was a strange reply. Something Alfred wasn’t quite sure how to respond to. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, half lying.

Luckily for them, it didn’t take long for their worries to vanish. A voice called out to them from a distance, a voice that sounded so foreign yet also familiar. It was Haplo’s!

“Hey, guys!” He said, strolling out from the forest, a cheerful smile on his face. “I’m back! Did ya miss me?” The reason it sounded unfamiliar, Alfred figured, was because Haplo didn’t usually talk so loud. Maybe the walk really did clear his head! He seemed a lot happier.

“Geez, you’re in a good mood,” Marit replied, a smile forming across her lips, attempting to hide her excitement for seeing him.

“Ah, yes,” Alfred said absentmindedly, staring over Haplo, barely concentrating. “We did miss you.” He stuttered a bit, realizing what he had said before adding, “Was everything all right?”

Haplo quickly wrapped his arms around Marit and also Alfred, bringing them into a great big… hug? During all of this, Marit allowed herself a quiet laugh, but Alfred took this time to examine the situation. Both Marit and Haplo’s runes were glowing with danger. But… wait that was the usual. They always glowed in the labyrinth. Were they glowing more than usual? Or … maybe it was less. Why did it seem different?

“I’m just happy to see you two!” Haplo said cheerily. “It gets lonely out there. No one to talk to! And for so long…”

Marit didn’t struggle in his grip at all. “Aw, you weren’t even gone that long!”

Haplo blinked. Had his smile faded? No, Alfred was imagining things. “Right! Of course. Still, what can I say, eh? Hate being away from you guys!”

Alfred was feeling uncomfortable. Not that he disliked the affection! It was very kind of Haplo to show he cared! But, as per usual, his worries were getting the better of him. “Marit? Can we have a word?”

She looked so carefree! So happy. Alfred hated that he was ruining this for her. “Huh? Sure, what is it?”

“Yes! Marit!” Haplo said, saying her name with such a powerful happy energy, as if he were saying it for the first time. “Ah, it is just so good to see you two!”

Alfred frowned. “Alone, actually. I need to ask you about something, um, private.”

Haplo released his powerful hug on both of them, nodding. “Ah, of course my friend. I’ll respect your privacy.”

_That! No! That can’t be right! That couldn’t possibly be right!_

Alfred quickly tugged Marit away, behind one of the trees, leaving Haplo standing alone in their camp, hands at his hips.

“Alfred?” Marit asked, trying to fight down the joy she was feeling, probably knowing so little of it! Alfred was so cruel, taking this away from her. It was best to just come right out and say it.

“Does Haplo seem… a little strange to you?” Alfred asked, trying to sound innocent, but taking another look at him from their spot. He was still just standing there with his hands at his hips, looking… heroic and proud.

“Yeah, of course he does,” Marit said. “He’s way too happy.”

At that, Alfred let his mind catastrophize as it usually did. Instead of easing into it, he came right out and blurted his worst fear. “Dragon Snake? What if he’s a Dragon Snake?”

Marit frowned. “We’d see it in the eyes. My runes would tell me. We’d _feel_ it. Also, the Dragon Snakes weren’t the happiest bunch.”

Hm. True. Alfred nodded. A fire in his brain had been partially put out by Marit’s usual stony logic. “But then…” He still was searching, trying to find something wrong here. It was always something! Good things didn’t happen to him.

“Maybe he found some booze, Alfred,” Marit said honestly. “Haplo was never much of a drinker. None of us were. Maybe he was too embarrassed to admit it.”

“So… he’s drunk?” Alfred again, blurted out, looking back at him from their talking spot. Haplo still had his hands at his hips. He turned toward them, noticing their gazes. He quickly smiled and waved. “… I’m not sure.”

Marit frowned. “Damn it. Now you’ve got me worried too. I just wanted one day!”

“I apologize.”

“Agh, it’s not your fault!” Marit growled, before returning to their spot behind the tree. “Now let’s just think a moment, all right? It can’t be Dragon Snakes. It could be booze. But probably not.”

Alfred again went back to that dark place in his mind, the place where nothing went right, the place where the world was always at its end. “Possession? Maybe a spirit has gotten to him?” At least this meant that Haplo could still be okay in the end.

“That’s the happiest ghost I’ve ever seen if it is,” Marit mumbled. “I can’t imagine a single spirit here not howling in agony and rage.”

Hmm. Just what could it be? There was something here, in the darkness, something rattling around in Alfred’s mind that was the answer. He knew it, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Or maybe… maybe Haplo really was just happy? Would it be so wrong for him to smile?

“Hey!” Haplo said suddenly, sneaking up on the two easily.

Alfred very nearly tumbled onto the dirt again, his two left feet feeling more like his hands, and his hands feeling a bit like nubs, and his heart pounding louder than the Kicksey-Winsey. Marit caught him with ease, looking completely unperturbed by all this.

“Whatcha talkin’ about over here?” Haplo said, his smile looking a little forced. “Sorry, I just, you know me, I get a little lonely.”

“Right,” Marit said, casually propping Alfred back on his feet like he was just a rake or some other common gardening tool. “We were actually talking about you, Haplo. You’ve been awfully happy lately.”

Haplo’s eyebrows appeared to almost whimper. “Aw, me? Marit, you’re too nice!” He looked at Alfred. “Both of you!”

The way he was speaking to them still wasn’t right. Alfred knew it. Alfred knew there was something horribly off here. But Marit didn’t seem nearly as terrified. Why?

Marit raised an eyebrow. “So, have you been drinking? Find a stash without us, and didn’t wanna share or something?”

Haplo raised his hands up in defense. “Huh? Uh… well, you know how I am! About… drinking.”

Alfred was trying his best to copy Marit, to try and intimidate Haplo into revealing what was going on. He was failing, of course. He couldn’t intimidate a fly. “Yes, yes we do.” Something was rattling around in Alfred’s skull, something trying to get in there, trying to learn everything it could. That thing was making itself known at a rapid pace.

“Then I don’t need to answer that!” Haplo said simply, and Alfred had to admit, that wasn’t completely out of character for him.

Still. There was something. It couldn’t be that, could it? Alfred had never seen or heard of something like this before. He had read about it, but had never… well, of course he’d never seen it. How could he?

“Haplo?” Alfred asked, sounding rather meek and pathetic like usual. He expected a grumpy ‘ _Alfred_.’ reply.

“Yes?” Haplo replied, refusing to say it.

Alfred knew he was forgettable! He knew he didn’t always stick out! Although, at times, he stuck out incredibly and was embarrassing! But it was one or the other. And this… this would be proof. He was scared of the answer, but he already knew it. He felt Marit unsheathe her knife behind him quietly.

“Do you know my name?”

“Of course!”

“…What is it, then?”

Haplo was very slowly backing away, his smile faltering, his runes lighting up and dimming at the same time. “Oh, come on, I don’t need to say that. Right, Marit?” He looked to her for help desperately. Of course, he knew Marit’s name. Alfred had said it earlier.

She was no longer smiling, and Alfred noticed she had somehow moved forward without his knowing. “You do.”

The man that looked like Haplo was still desperately smiling. “I, um, I hit my head out on my walk! I hit it really hard! _Extremely_ hard! I’ve got amnesia!” He paused. “Forgot to mention that. Amnesia’s like th-”

Before Alfred could even understand what was happening, she was on him, knife held directly at his throat, its runes glowing dangerously. “Where’s Haplo!? Did you hurt him!?”

“N-no! I didn’t! I mean! I’m Haplo! But,” the man was just muttering incoherently almost now, terrified. “If I wasn’t Haplo! Which I am, I wouldn’t hurt him! I really didn’t!”

“It’s a mimic!” Alfred shrieked, horrified at the implications.

“Damn you, where is the real Haplo?!” Marit yelled, bringing the knife ever closer to the wiggling man.

“Damn it, damn, damn it!” Haplo screamed in the distance, his angry growling coming close and closer.

“Haplo?!” Alfred accidently muttered out much too loudly, sounding like a lost little boy who was going bald.

As Haplo neared, Alfred noted the runes across his body, the way they glowed and how there were so many of them! Oh. Oh, he wasn’t wearing clothes. That was why. Alfred quickly turned away, ashamed.

“Some blasted thing stole my clothes! I just wanted to bathe in peace for once, is that so wrong?” Haplo hissed as he approached the scene. His grumpy tone was a beautiful melody to Alfred’s ears, signifying this was the real one and that he was safe.

Using the real Haplo as a distraction, ‘Haplo’ quickly squirmed out from Marit’s grip, almost shifting underneath her. But instead of attacking, instead of running away, he simply held out his arms. “W-wow! My twin-brother! After all these years! It’s you!”

Even though his arms were held open wide, Haplo merely responded with a powerful tackle, pinning his clone to the dirt. “A damn mimic! Never seen one of these creatures. I should have known! Marit, give me your knife, I’ll take care of the beast.”

“Wait,” Marit said, strangely calm. “… I like him.”

“What?!”

“I-I told you!” ‘Haplo’ said, looking close on the verge of tears. “I told you I didn’t hurt him! I just… I just, I wanted to meet you guys! I was lonely and…”

The real Haplo looked at the pathetic thing, offended. “How in blazes is this supposed to be me? It’s pathetic! It’s nothing like me!”

“When I copied you!...” The ‘Haplo’ went on, looking confused and scared. “I got all of your memories, I got all of you! But… it was so confusing. There was something else in there, and _someone_ else! Everything got all mixed up and it didn’t work right. I don’t understand.” He paused. “I was no one before you! But now… I feel like too many people.”

Marit looked like she wanted to burst out laughing. “… he’s a mix of both of you,” she said, way too amused with this.

Haplo was stunned, which is not something that happened easily. But Alfred knew it had to be the truth. When they went through the Death Gate together, when they went into that dream together, their souls did seem to get mixed up.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” ‘Haplo’ said through a light whine. “All I know is that I existed, and I wanted to find my friends. Whoever they were.”

“You’re kidding me,” Haplo hissed. “Has the Labyrinth really lost so much of its power?”

Marit laughed, her knife put away a long time ago. “You said you wanted a dog, didn’t you, Haplo? He’s perfect. We can get a collar and everything.”

“I said no such thing!!” Haplo was furious, but Alfred was just glad to see him back. Even if he wore absolutely nothing. His still looked away to give Haplo that much needed privacy.

As a Serpent Mage, he would tear apart other enemies with his dragon claws for the sake of protecting his dearest friends. It was really quite mortifying if he thought about it for too long, so he always made sure he didn’t. Still, for such enemies of the Labyrinth, they would be very active in trying to kill and maim. Such behavior typically spurred Alfred on to action.

But seeing ‘Haplo’ on the ground, or the boggleboe, as Alfred knew was its correct origin, still weeping and apologizing, he could not find any of that hidden fire in him to attack. “Maybe… we could just,” he hedged, still looking at the ground. “Live and let live?”

Marit shrugged. “I still say we should keep him. Clearly, he is willing to do anything we ask.”

Seeing that the two would be no help, the naked Haplo got up, letting go of his whimpering double. It took a moment for the shaky ‘Haplo’ to get to his feet. “This is ridiculous. Standing alongside a Labryinth creature like this goes against every one of my instincts.”

With how angrily the runes blazed across his body, Alfred could see that was true. Well, not that he meant to! His friend was still not wearing pants, so he turned away once more. “Uh, perhaps! We could just watch over it. Stay on guard in case it does do any harm.” He turned his eyes to the other ‘Haplo’, finding it much easier since this one was dressed.

This strange version of his friend looked so relieved. “Yes! Of course! I can stick by you through all times, day and night!” Wiping away his tears, he seemed truly happy. Ecstatic even. Never had someone seemed so joyful at basically being a prisoner. “I truly feel like… I am home.”

The real Haplo rolled his eyes. “I’m going to be sick.”

It was certainly a strange turn of events, but Alfred finally couldn’t take it anymore. He placed a hand on Haplo’s shoulder, his face beet-red. At least it definitely felt like. “Please let me conjure you some clothing, Haplo, I’m begging you.”

With Marit laughing, Haplo looking at him perplexed, and the other Haplo still happy-crying, it really solidified just how different life truly was in the Labyrinth…

* * *

Vasu had come by the next day to their abode. Even though he worked with the three to help their people withstand the Labyrinth’s everyday terrors, they preferred to stay separate from the others. It was a unique living arrangement, but one that he respected. As one born of both Patryn and Sartan blood, he certainly had no complaints.

The trees arched over him darkly, and the sky was gray, but his runes were not as bright as they usually were. In fact, they almost appeared dark. A rare space of safety in this prison? That had only been possible back in Abri. Actually, did light peer through the clouds? He couldn’t remember the last time he had walked in warm sunshine.

The campsite was simple, cozy even. Their hut was enough to fit the three, situated near a grove that, again, looked brighter than the usual fare in the Labyrinth. But instead he found them outside of it, looking very focused on their discussion.

“…not making him wear that, Marit! Are you kidding me? I didn’t think you were serious!”

“He’s not actually you, Haplo. Why should it matter? It would be easier on all of us.”

“I- I do suppose we could use something to identify him better… Instead of a collar, maybe a sort of bandana? Or a certain outfit. I could tailor something!”

“Alfred, please don’t indulge this.”

Vasu had not meant to interrupt (the discussion, despite its lack of context, was getting rather interesting) but Alfred had already spotted him, nearly falling flat on his face in his greeting.

“Headman Vasu! W-we didn’t expect you here today!”

“Greetings, Alfred.” he nodded to the always stuttering, but no longer stooping man. “Haplo.” He nodded. “Marit.” Another nod. “Haplo.” Nod.

Wait.

He looked again to Haplo. The… other Haplo. The different one. Yes. Because he was smiling. It was not a quiet smile, or a faint one. In fact, one could say it seemed rather loud and very obvious.

 _This_ Haplo waved his arm at Vasu cheerfully. “Hello!”

Vasu immediately knew what this person truly was. But no air of danger filled the air like it normally would. Quite the opposite actually.

He should have known to expect the strangest things when it came to this group.

“So… a new friend, I take it?” he finally asked.

It appeared that both Haplo (the real one) and Alfred were keeping their mouths shut, but Marit was eager to explain. She smiled at the Headman.

“Our new pet.”

Alfred sputtered, and even Haplo started a little. But she only laughed at their expressions.

That day had been very bright indeed.


End file.
